


Body Swap

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Armpit Kink, Armpit Licking, Awkward Boners, Body Swap, Curses, Embarrassment, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die rolled over, groaning faintly at the way his throat hurt. He ached in places he couldn't recall ever having ached before. His arms ached like he'd done three hundred pushups and his abdomen held the faint post-workout burn as well. But more than any of that, his chest hurt. It felt like he'd been pummeled by someone before he'd crashed out for the night. His mouth tasted strange, foreign, and when he stretched, his skin pulled in the strangest of manners, all the wrong muscles shifting and all the wrong aches present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> We were talking about it and I couldn't get the idea out of my head, so here it is.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Passion" by BUCK-TICK

Die rolled over, groaning faintly at the way his throat hurt. He ached in places he couldn't recall ever having ached before. His arms ached like he'd done three hundred pushups and his abdomen held the faint post-workout burn as well. But more than any of that, his chest hurt. It felt like he'd been pummeled by someone before he'd crashed out for the night. His mouth tasted strange, foreign, and when he stretched, his skin pulled in the strangest of manners, all the wrong muscles shifting and all the wrong aches present. Burying his face into his pillow, he groaned. Great... if this was some virus he'd picked up from the fans again, he was doomed, because it was sure to be a doozy given what was already going on.

Swallowing thickly, he winced and then slid one hand up under himself, reaching to hold his throat, finding it alarmingly swollen in comparison to usual. He rubbed his face into the pillow and finally rolled over, shoving covers back out of the way and stumbling half-awake toward the hotel bathroom, the lights in the room still off and the heavy light-blocking curtains closed snugly over the window. The clock radio on the dresser informed him it was only seven in the morning and he couldn't fathom a single reason why his body justified being awake right then.

Entering the bathroom, he fumbled with the faucet, turning it on in the darkness and splashing cold water over his face and then scooping handfuls into his mouth, rinsing, and spitting it back out. Everything felt strange... like he couldn't quite operate correctly. The stupid counter was taller than he'd recalled and he cursed as he smacked into a few things reaching for the towel. Something fell off the counter and shattered, liquid splashing his leg and the stench of cologne instantly saturating the air. Just how much had he had to drink last night that he didn't remember where he'd put things?

With a grumble, he snagged the towel, dried his face, and then slapped around on the wall for the light switch, finally finding it and flicking it on. He squinted against the light, expecting sharp pain in the wake of the usual hangover, but it only stung for a moment as his eyes adjusted. Strange, but he'd take it. Glancing past the towel he clutched just below his mouth, he studied the broken bottle, determining the best method would be the spare towel since it seemed to have broken in larger chunks instead of small slivers. Reaching up, he extended his hand for the towel and then froze, staring at his arm... his very tattooed arm. 

Slowly, he lowered the towel and turned his head to look into the mirror. Shock registered first and then confusion, swiftly followed by a sharp stab of fear. This had to be a dream... only a dream would show him Kyo's body in place of his own. He waited, trying to calm down, for his mind to realize that since he knew it was a dream, he needed to wake up now. But no such thing happened and after a few seconds, he just bit his lip and went with it. Fine... so this was a very realistic - and incredibly fucked up - dream. That was nothing new. Heavy drinking either led to dreamless nights or the most messed up dreams anyone could ever imagine and last night had been a bender and a half.

He swallowed again, the sting of his throat starting to grow irritating. With a sigh, he tossed the towel down on the floor over the broken bottle and sort of shoveled it up, tossing the whole thing in the waste bin. Another pass with a washcloth and at least the glass was up and the floor dry, despite the smell in the air. He flicked on the fan in the bathroom and then padded back out into the bedroom, settling on the edge of the bed and then holding out his arms, the faint glow of the bathroom light affording him to look at the tattoos on his - Kyo's - arms. It was different looking at them from his angle and he wondered how his mind was pulling such a stunning memory record of them from an angle he never could have known. It was sort of cool, actually.

A few more minutes of just examining the body he was in, the bare feet and then Kyo's hands, flexing his fingers and clenching his fists to see how it felt, and then he flopped back on the bed, arching his back and huffing out a sigh. Settling again, he wet his lips, wondering what his mind thought Kyo's room was like in the mornings. It took him a few minutes to convince his body he needed to move, and then he shoved himself upright, padding over to the window and cracking the curtains before turning around and studying the room. Kyo's laptop was open on the table, the screen showing the screensaver he'd seen a million and one times. He took the two steps and moved the mouse cursor, porn popping up on the screen. Startled with his own mind, Die shut the laptop and let out a laugh. Naturally it had to be porn, didn't it? And, better yet, something he'd have looked up himself.

Moving on, he went to the dresser where Kyo's overnight bag lay in disarray, clothing half falling out of it. On his way, he stepped over last night's clothing from the show and Kyo's coat. Besides the sweatpants and tank top he was wearing, there was only a t-shirt and a fresh pair of underwear in the bag. Die wrinkled his nose at the idea of wearing the same pair of jeans from how much Kyo had sweated during the show last night. They had to stink.

Bending down, he picked up the clothing, tossing all of it but the jeans on the dresser, and then giving them a delicate sniff test, surprised to find that he sort of liked the faint musky scent coming from them and that it really wasn't that strong at all. He put those on the edge of the bed and shook his head as he rummaged through the bag. His mind was a strange place, that was for damn sure. He came up with a caddy of pills and the rest of Kyo's grooming bag and trotted off toward the bathroom. He'd at least force his mind to get the taste of out of his mouth. Settling everything down, he examined the caddy, seeing that it was clearly labeled with AM and PM and the days of the week. Mentally, he ticked off the days they'd been on tour and found the correct morning tab. Opening it, he spilled the contents out, finding a few things that were obvious, like a multi-vitamin and extra vitamin C along with what was either fiber or Echinacea from the smell of it. A very small white pill was in there as well as a blue oblong one, also very tiny. He examined both sides of each, trying to decide if he'd heard Kyo ever talk about medication or conditions that would yield his mind deciding he took these things, but he couldn't recall anything of the sort. Opening a few other tabs, he looked inside and found the exact same pills for morning on each day. 

With a shrug, he popped them into his mouth and grabbed a glass, filling it with water and drinking down the pills. He put the case aside and then opened the toiletry bag, carefully extracting Kyo's toothbrush and toothpaste, going about brushing his teeth and tongue very carefully and diligently, paying attention to the strange position of some of his teeth along the way. Eventually, he finished up and rinsed out his mouth a few times before picking up the complementary mouthwash from the hotel and getting a mouthful, swishing it around as he fussed with Kyo's hair.

Spitting out the mouthwash, he rinsed the sink and somewhat successfully got Kyo's hair into his normal style. Finally, he shoved everything back into the pouch except deodorant and then stared at the shower. He felt grimy, like Kyo hadn't showered the night before and he made a face. That could get awkward, given his brain was giving him the full treatment of a morning regimen right then. As if on cue, his body informed him that the running water had had another effect on him. His hand ghosted down to his abdomen and he winced. Okay... that at least, he could take care of without... awkwardness. Maybe.

Stepping over to the toilet, he lifted the lid and seat and moved in closer, taking hold of the waistband of Kyo's sweats and dipping his fingers just barely inside, checking if he was wearing underwear. He wasn't, so that made his life easier. Looking firmly at the wall in front of him, he moved the sweats down and began to piss. He gave a silent thanks to the universe that it hit the center of the bowl on the first try and just kept waiting until he was fully relieved. 

Slipping the sweats back up, he flushed the toilet and put the lid and seat back down, going to wash his hands. He'd just picked up the hand towel when a knock came on his door. He picked his way across the floor and just as he was about to lean forward and look out the peephole, another, more insistent knock came. He checked and found... himself... standing on the other side of the door, looking freaked out. Great, adding to the mental awkwardness.

He unlatched the door and stepped back as he opened the door, gesturing himself inside. It was strange seeing him from outside of his own body. Even in a clearly rumpled, hung-over sort of state, he still looked at least halfway put together, which was sort of impressive in and of itself, he had to admit. But the bags under his eyes worried him and he knew he would have put on sunglasses, even for the short trip down the hallway.

Die shut the door and leaned back against the wall, folding his arms across his chest as he started at his own body and whoever was wearing it. "Tell me I'm not going so absolutely mental that it's not Kyo inside there."

Die's own body fish-mouthed at him and then his shoulders slumped in a defeated sort of way. "It is... what the hell is going on here?!"

Shrugging, Die pushed away from the wall, taking Kyo's body into the bedroom again where he plunked down on the bed. Yawning, he murmured, "Fucked up dream? Really, really fucked up dream."

"There is no way in hell this is a dream!" Kyo came to stand in front of him, glowering in a way that only Kyo could have accomplished, Die's own face distorted in ways he'd never seen it behave before. "I'm in your body and... and-" Kyo jabbed a finger in his direction, "you left me with a rotten hangover and I've been up for two hours just trying to stop throwing up every five minutes!"

Die winced and stared down at the floor between them, shame filtering through him. Okay, maybe the dream was trying to tell him something about his drinking habits, then. He supposed it would make sense to show him how someone else would react to his life. But it was still strange. He lifted his hand to awkwardly tug at Kyo's short hair, used to playing with his own, much longer hair instead. "It's no ballgame over here either, you know. I feel like I've been trampled and my throat is on fire."

Kyo turned and rooted through his bag, then turned back around and narrowed his eyes at him. "Did you take the pills in the caddy already?"

"The AM ones..."

"Good, then you'll be fine in about half an hour." Kyo shifted to lean against the dresser and Die couldn't help but stare at his own body. It looked so strange doing these things in the exact way Kyo did them. The actions were all wrong, the stances and even the air around him was all Kyo and absolutely none of Die. Suddenly, he became very aware of how he was sitting and that it was how _he_ would sit, not how Kyo would. His legs delicately crossed at the knee, his arms supporting him on the bed just a bit behind his body, head slightly canted to the side so it was obvious he was listening. Closing his eyes, he took in everything about this body and how different it was from his own. His heart beat differently, his pulse fluttering through him at a completely different rate. His hearing was duller on one side than usual and scents came to him differently than usual. The feeling of the inside of his mouth was far too complete for someone who would have no knowledge of what that would have felt like. His muscles shifted differently and even his breathing was peculiar in comparison to his own. 

Instantly, the fear grabbed at him again and his eyes snapped open. Staring at Kyo in his own body, he breathed out, "Is this real then? It's... not a fucked up dream in my own head?"

Kyo shook his head and quietly held out a piece of paper. Once Die had taken it, he murmured, "You fucked up last night apparently..."

Unfolding the piece of paper, Die found a lot of words he didn't know and couldn't pronounce, followed by a single line. _This is for rejection after flirtation, asshole._ And below that was what looked sincerely like a smudge of blood and another line, which Die sort of recognized as maybe being Russian. Looking up at Kyo, he studied him for a few moments. "Do you know what the last line says?"

"Pieces... and I looked up a translation on your phone and it's something like, if you enjoy him that vast have it. Not real sure about the pronouns or really most of it besides enjoy and vast." Kyo winced and pushed the back of his hand over his mouth. "Is this... normal?" he asked once the wave of nausea passed, gesturing at Die's body.

Pursing his lips, Die firmly stared down at the note, shame filtering through him as he realized every secret he had was on display with Kyo now. "Ah... at times."

"Well it sucks. Shitty ass way to wake up."

Die shrugged, taking in a deep breath, realization hitting him that it was deeper than he could normally have ever breathed in the past. He swallowed and it hurt less than it had before, a sign that whatever Kyo was taking was working. He shifted and then reached to rub at his arms. "Yeah, well, I feel like I ran a marathon and got the shit beat out of me last night, so... welcome to the shitty club."

Kyo crossed Die's arms across his chest even tighter and glowered off toward the side, not saying a word.

"Oh, good, just go and stove up. Looks attractive on my body." Die stood up and reached past Kyo, grabbing the underwear and t-shirt he'd dug up earlier. "How the hell am I supposed to get through a shower without things being really awkward?"

"You got yourself - us - into this mess. Figure it out."

"You don't have to be a dick about it. I don’t even know what I did. I mean, the note spells it out, but I honestly have no idea what I did."

"With that much alcohol, I bet you don't."

Die growled in frustration, turning on his heel and making for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Behind the closed door, he wrenched on the shower and shoved the curtain closed, standing there trembling slightly. Rage coursed through him in a way he'd rarely felt in his life and he realized quickly that it was probably a number of things combining. Alcohol dependency wasn't just physical... but mental as well and if he didn't have anything in Kyo's body, he'd have the mental withdrawals of it. Besides that, he knew he had none of his usual outlets for his stress and anger and it seemed that Kyo's body was a pent up cage of all the things Die worked so hard to get out every day.

He stripped off his shirt and dropped it on top of the toilet lid, pausing as he stared down Kyo's body, seeing his ab muscles ripple as he moved, catching his attention. He turned to the mirror on the back of the door, studying Kyo's well-toned boy, running his fingertips over his stomach and then down to the waistband of the sweats. His breath caught as arousal swept through him, the sensation of it different than he was used to. It was a solid feeling, very singular in sensation and harsher than he was used to. Within seconds, he could feel his - Kyo's - cock hardening and he instantly yanked his hands back. Within a few seconds, he became aware that he was nearly panting for breath, his hands shaking and his jaw was clenched hard. His hand smacked the wall and he let out what should have been a thin whine but was actually more of a growl. 

There was a tap on the door and then it cracked open just slightly. "Die?"

Several things shot through Die's mind at the same time; fear that Kyo would be mad that Die was aroused in _his_ body and embarrassment that he wasn't even in the shower yet and it was because of this... and because he couldn't quite get past the idea of having to wash a body that was not his own.

When he didn't reply, Kyo pushed the door open a bit more and took one step into the room. "Are you..." his question faded as he saw his own body leaning against the wall, anxiety etching across his features. With a sigh, he stepped the rest of the way in. "What's going on... you okay?" His eyes swept over his own body, trying to find the source of Die's distress, quickly coming to rest on the quite obvious bulge in his sweats. A laugh bubbled up inside of him, coming out in Die's signature way and startling him into grabbing the door handle. "I see," he finally managed.

Die shrunk in on himself and wrapped his arms around his waist, a frown on his face. "Damn it, stop laughing at me."

Kyo managed to compose himself relatively quickly and then tilted his head to study his own body. "Body's fault or your mind's?"

Humiliation swept fast and hard over Die, causing a flush to rise to Kyo's cheeks and he turned his head away, an action that would have drawn his own hair over his face to hide it, but didn't manage at all with Kyo's short cut. "Just gonna wait it out... and then shower. But... I don't-" he waved a hand helplessly.

Kyo gave him a self-satisfied look and then gestured. "Or you could take care of it. If your mind did it, then technically it's your boner, not mine."

"It's your body," Die virtually spit out before looking embarrassed that he'd snapped at Kyo. He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole, but it wasn't going to and he honestly had no idea what to do about this situation.

Kyo chuckled. "I'd offer to help, but I think that would end up more awkward than you doing it." He took in a breath and then offered, "Just go shower and calm down."

"I can't."

"Can't calm down or can't shower?"

Die found it harder and harder not to lash out at Kyo, his fists clenching at his sides. "Either," he bit out.

"Just get in the damn shower. You've seen me naked before, I'm sure. I'm not exactly modest in the changing or showering territory." Kyo took a step forward and reached for his own body's pants, intent to tug them down.

Die gasped, grabbing at the material and clinging to it to keep it up. "No, no, I- oh god," his voice cracked with distress and he hung his head in shame, his eyes closed. "I don't ever look, okay? I don't look and I sure as shit haven't touched and to shower, I'd have to... touch."

Kyo did his best to see this from Die's standpoint, having not even thought about the shower he'd taken this morning after waking up in a horrible sweat. Of course it was hard to concentrate on anything while losing everything Die had put into himself for the past day every few minutes. But this had certainly not been the result.

Pursing his lips, Kyo gently removed Die's hands. "Close your eyes and I'll get you into the shower. Then... I don't know, just make sure you get soap and water on it and we'll go from there I guess. I don’t like the idea of not being cleaner than that after last night, but I'm not the one living in the body right now, so I guess it's not my problem yet."

Once Die had let go of the pants, Kyo slid them down his thighs and took a moment as he was helping Die out of them to studying himself from a whole new angle. "If it makes you less paranoid about this, I showered this morning and I sort of obviously woke up in your skin. And, trust me, you're clean... you needed to be after the unexpected disaster I made."

Die winced as he stepped into the shower with Kyo's help. "I..." he just trailed off, unsure what to even say to that. 

Kyo pressed a washcloth into his hand and then closed the curtain. "Don't fall... please. This is not something I want to even try to explain to a doctor. We'd both be locked up for having gone mad."

It took Die a bit, but he finally reached for his the soap, cracking his eyes open to find it and then closing them again once he was lathering up the soap. As he started to wash, he relaxed significantly, though Kyo's dick was very much still aroused. He was silent the whole time, meticulously cleaning each part of Kyo's body in turn until all he had left were the most intimate areas. He took a deep breath and just went for it, realizing he wouldn't want Kyo to neglect his own body while he was in it and he'd want it as clean as possible.

The washcloth-covered hand came into contact with his length and he let out a shocked little sound, freezing for a moment and then quickly starting to clean, gritting his teeth. From the other side of the curtain, he heard a faint chuckle. He kept cleaning until he was done and then turned around and began cleaning Kyo's rear end. By the time he was done, his nerves were on fire with pleasure and his hard-on was raging out of control. He dropped the washcloth and did his best to make sure he was devoid of soap without actually touching those parts of Kyo's body. 

Reaching over, he fumbled over the faucet until he turned it off and then stood there, dripping and in slight shock. "Don't open it yet." His voice was quiet, resigned sounding. After a few more moments, he found his words again and offered a quiet, "This is harder for me than you know. Our situations are different and I honestly just don't know how to go about this without compromising something. So I'm sorry if I'm being an ass about it, but this just isn't a normal situation."

"It's not really easy for me either, though I do admit that I have no idea what you're thinking or how this differently affects you and I. But I do know that I have no issue trusting you in my skin. All I ask is that you protect my voice by doing my regimen, which I will show you."

Die sighed, pushing the curtain back and holding out his hands. "Towel?"

Kyo studied his own body for a moment and then arched an eyebrow. "Christ, I think you're harder than you were when you got into the shower."

"Not on purpose," Die gritted out.

"Didn't say it was." Kyo pulled a towel off the rack and debated it for a moment. Finally, he reached over and just began to carefully dry his own cock and sac off. 

Die's knees nearly buckled at the touch and he had to grab hold of Kyo's shoulders to not fall over. Renewed arousal slammed through him and it took every single ounce of his mental fortitude not to buck into Kyo's touch. It felt like heaven and for an instant, he wondered how one person could feel so very sexually different than another before he choked out, "S-stop or I'll-" following it with a groan as Kyo reached behind and dried his ass.

"You'd think you hadn't had any in a long, long time with how you're reacting to all of this."

"It's different," Die breathed out. 

"And it's fascinating to me to see my own body from another angle. And touch myself..." his fingers slid over the head of his own dick, causing Die to jerk his hips. 

Die threw back his head and groaned, his hips straining forward, cock flexing hard. 

"Die... I need a solid yes or no to this. A knee-jerk answer, no thinking on it. Promise?"

Die let out a small sound and then gave an affirmative nod.

"Would you like me to help my body cum?"

"Ye- I... but..." desire rushed through him and then hot on the heels of it came shame and frustration.

"Knee-jerk answer was yes," Kyo breathed out, wrapping his hand around his own shaft and giving him a few twisting strokes, thumb sliding over the head of his dick, slicking pre-cum around. "Let it feel good. I'm doing this to myself, it's okay. My body needs this."

Die's hips surged forward again and again, his head tilting back as he moaned. Tension coiled quickly in his abdomen and he panted for breath, desire forcing him into starting to fuck his own body's hand as he gripped his shoulders harshly. A ragged moan departed his lips and then he was cumming, unable to keep his eyes closed any longer, desire and curiosity surging into one in those last moments. He watched as he thrust Kyo's cock into his own hand a few more times, coating his fingers with cum and for the first time, he realized there was a small prince albert piercing on Kyo's cock, the ruby gleaming faintly through the cum he was pulsing out.

Shivering, Die stopped moving, standing there on legs he was certain were made of jelly. Finally, he swallowed and breathed out, "So good..." trying hard to fight back the embarrassed emotions threatening to boil forward over his temporary bliss.

Kyo stood, wiping the rest of the cum from his cock with the other washcloth and then holding out the towel with a smirk. "There, now maybe we can actually concentrate on things. Trust me, I'm aware of how insistent my body is."

Die stood there in shock for a few moments before he accepted the towel and began drying off. He felt so much better that he couldn't really argue with Kyo or his slightly twisted logic. Stepping out of the tub, he studied Kyo in his own body, various desires swimming through him over those few seconds, finally calming down a bit. Stepping past Kyo, he made his way into the bedroom and just settled on the bed, holding the towel over his crotch, the realization that he'd seen and felt Kyo cumming falling down on him. He licked his lips and looked up as Kyo came into the room, drying his hands from having washed them off. "I ah... technically just jerked you off... and the other way around, too."

Kyo studied him for a moment and then settled on the edge of the dresser, looking vaguely confused for a moment in a way that made Die think he didn't realize his legs wouldn't be dangling over the edge, and then looked up at him. "The note is starting to make more sense..."

Once more, Die felt dread sweep through him and he clammed up on himself, a grumpy look crossing his features. 

"Stop. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, Die. It'd just be nice if we could maybe be honest about this with one another since we have no way of knowing how long we'll be like this."

After a few more moments, Die sighed out, "I'm attracted to you and now I'm stuck in your body and that's awkward because... well... you get the point."

"Just physically or mentally and emotionally as well?"

Lifting his head, Die studied his own face, finding that on a face everyone claimed was usually completely readable, he could find no hint of what Kyo was thinking. "I've known you for years. Being physically attracted for so long has yielded more than that in a variety of ways, though... it wasn't any sort of awkward level until... this."

A small smile tugged at Kyo's lips as he slid off the dresser and came to stand in front of Die. "Look down..."

Die glanced down at his own body, surprise sliding through him as he found that his own cock was definitely hard.

"Before you ask, this is definitely a mental reaction to what I just did. I managed to wash you this morning without incident, but right now all I want to do is find out how your body would react to my touches."

They studied one another for a few seconds before Die breathed out, "Fuck it," and reached up, grasping a handful of his own hair and pulling him down, sealing their lips together. Together, they tumbled onto the bed, the towel falling away as they slid up the bed. Die gasped out, "I've always wanted this... since the day I met you I wanted you like this."

Kyo groaned, his hips meeting his body's own and starting to lightly grind. "Take your pants off your body, Die... I want to feel you... me... us."

Die's hands moved, quickly opening his body's belt and jeans, sliding his hand inside to press against the length of his cock, feeling the weight of it from an entirely different perspective as he pushed material out of the way. His lips moved down to his neck and sucked a little, nipping lightly over his Adam's apple, knowing what his body liked and adored, Kyo gasping as he took in what was happening to him. Kyo's cock was already responding, Die pleased that the other's body could bring itself to arousal again this quickly. He scraped his teeth along his own jawline and then breathed out, "I know every button I have... you're going to cum so hard you'll wonder how you ever lived without it."

Kyo moaned as Die pushed him over, sliding between his own thighs and relieving Kyo of his pants. Leaning over him, he pushed his arms up over his head and licked over his nipple. He gave it a good suck and then breathed, "Trust me," before burying his face in his own armpit, licking and sucking the skin there. Kyo cried out, one hand plunging into his own body's hair, shoving him down harder against it, his hips bucking upward. "Oh my _fuck_!"

Die bit lightly at the skin and then sucked harder, his hips starting to grind down against his body's own. The feeling of his own cock pressing against Kyo's was a delight and he honesty couldn't find a downside to this as he rutted against him, pleasure spiraling between them. Working his way down, he nipped and sucked over the skin all the way down his own side until he reached his hip, licking a wet trail to his own dick, not even hesitating to take it into his mouth and start sucking.

Kyo nearly came up off the bed, a whine coming from his throat that Die knew to be one of deep pleasure. He kept going at himself, sucking in the ways he knew he liked best, swirling his tongue and sucking hard on the head before popping off and repeating the process. He briefly sucked one finger and then went back down on his own cock, groaning at the taste, finding it nearly intoxicating. He slid the one finger back behind his sac and across his taint, rubbing it over the tight bud of his asshole. He sucked harder and he felt it spasm, pushing it in at the right moment and then moving right to correct position and staring to stroke his prostate.

Kyo actually let out a strangled scream, Die's body arching from the bed as his hips jerked harshly. "Yes! Oh fuck, yes!" His dick strained hard away from his body and he fisted his hands into the comforter, a wild look in his eyes.

Die came up off his dick and smirked at his own body. "I told you this would be amazing." He felt like he was swimming in a haze of pure lust, in which nothing else mattered in the least. He panted faintly and then leaned back down, taking his cock back in his mouth again, sucking vigorously.

"Die... I want... your body wants... oh fuck it! I need your - my - dick so bad. It would feel so good!" Kyo whined again, his hips jerking up hard and straining until he grunted and relented, though his dick was trembling, obviously about to cum.

"God, I'm about to burst," Die breathed. "If I fuck you... me... you'll cum the instant we start."

"Fuck, just do it!" Kyo sounded somewhere between annoyed and desperate now.

Chuckling, Die moved up to lick over his nipple again and then bite lightly between his pecks. "Lube and a condom?"

"Bag, side pouch. God, just don't change your mind or I think I might explode in the not good sort of way."

Die moved away for a moment, digging through the bag and coming up with a condom and then the lubricant bottle. He took a moment to wrap Kyo's cock in the rubber and then slathered it in enough lube that he knew his body would be fine. Once he was back on the bed, he urged Kyo onto his side, pushing one of his legs further away and then sliding down behind him so that his crotch was pressed to his body's ass. His fingers found his hole and then he moved enough to press his cock there, holding it as he slowly slid inside, his body opening and accepting him just as he knew it would.

Kyo clung to the pillow, drowning curses and moans in the fabric as Die pushed his own cock into his body. Once he was fully inside, he pushed back toward him and clenched a bit before relaxing. "I want it hard... fuck me hard."

The words were all Die needed to wrap Kyo's arms around his own body and then start moving, his hips bucking quickly against his ass. He could feel his body trembling and he knew Kyo was about to experience the most intense of orgasms. He shifted himself a little so he had a bit more leverage and really started to go after him, the feeling of his dick sinking into his own ass so pleasurable he could barely stand it. And then his body was clenching around his cock and Kyo nearly screamed as he started to cum. The instant Die felt it, he reached around and began to jack him off through it, causing Kyo to writhe and whine, fucking himself on his dick as he came. Even as he stopped cumming, Die kept jerking him off, breathing, "Trust me," in his ear as he did his best to fuck him as hard as he could, furiously moving his hand over his own prick.

A few more seconds and his own breath caught, his orgasm abruptly catching him and he closed his eyes. Dizziness came over him and in the next second, he could feel a hand around his dick and a cock in his asshole. With a gasp, he opened his eyes and found himself back in his own body. A few more seconds of Kyo's hand moving over his dick and he moaned loudly as he started to cum for a second time, hard spurts of cum spraying over the comforter as he lost it. Behind him, Kyo was still pounding into him in a near-frenzy, choking out moans and groans as he fucked for all he was worth.

Finally, he stilled, a sharp tremor going through him as he nutted again, flooding the latex barrier between them. "O-oh god," he hissed out, curling himself around Die's body and tucking his face against Die's shoulder blade. "We're..."

"-back," Die whispered, reaching to clutch onto Kyo's forearm. He lay there, getting used to feeling his own body again, holding tight to Kyo so he wouldn't pull out or leave. 

About twenty minutes passed them by before Kyo finally pulled out and shifted back, rolling Die over and then tucking himself against his side, one leg over his own. They studied one another and then, silently, they simultaneously leaned in and kissed one another.


End file.
